best friend's brother
by bubblegxm
Summary: there was something about him - jason/oc


**best friend's brother  
** there was something about him

* * *

I

dirty blonde with blue eyes and a very mixed personality.

she would watch in a daydream as he appeared to have another go at his sister. her eyes would get all starry and she'd become confused at the way her body reacted around him. he wasn't a good boy but he wasn't a criminal type bad boy.

whenever she was round to see alison, he'd be locked in his bedroom with a group of his friends. the smell of pot was attached to his clothes whenever he wondered downstairs to grab a few more bottles of whiskey.

but every time, she'd still look at him intrigued. there was something about him that attracted her to him and she wish she knew what that something was.

II

"no you don't tell me what to do alison," jason snapped and grabbed another bottle of whiskey from the cupboard. "you know you're always up in everybody else's business and it gets so boring and frustrating."

she watched as he teared into his sister again. it was always a common occurrence whenever she was round. she was confused. why did he has his sister so much? what did she ever do to him?

"dad is so sick of having to keep buying whiskey because of you. you need help jason!" alison shouted back at him and briana could see she was annoyed at him. angry even. "you're an alcoholic and you need to get of the alcohol and pot!"

"like i said you don't tell me what to do!"

briana looked at him and stared. she wanted to know more about him. sure he was nasty to his sister and does pot and drinks too much alcohol but there was something mysterious about him that she wanted to find out.

he met her eyes and looked into them for a few seconds before she broke the contact. he walked back to his room, clutching the bottle in his hand and she sighed to herself. she wanted him so badly.

III

she held a hand to her hand and walked out the house to get some air. everything was spinning and she placed her spare hand onto the wall to keep herself up right. why'd she agree to come to this stupid party? she didn't even drink and here she is drunk. she tried walking a few steps to reach the grass but she started wobbling.

she felt someone place a hand on her waist. "i've got you," she stood up right and whoever it was walked her over the grass where she dropped on the floor. she heard the person rustling around and she felt someone slip over her shoulders. it was a jacket.

she looked up and her eyes widened when she noticed who it was.

jason.

"oh hey jason."

he sat down next her and smiled slightly, "so are you gonna tell me what you're doing at an over 21 party?"

how was she going to tell him that his sister dragged her along but she got split up from them. she said; "i have a friend that managed to get us in. shouldn't you be at home making sure ali isn't up to something?"

"where's this friend now? and ali's a big girl she doesn't need looking after," the smell of beer and whiskey mixed in with the air as he spoke. briana couldn't believe she was speaking to the guy she's been crushing on for years. he smiled; "you know if wouldn't surprise me if ali was the friend that got you in."

"ali isn't like that. you don't know her."

this caused jason to chuckle which briana frowned at. "she's my sister i know her better than anyone. i have to deal with all the times she stolen shit from me, not you. don't ever say that again."

briana got a bit self conscious when she looked up to see jason looking down at her. their eyes met and briana felt butterflies in her stomach. he leant forward which caused her to be do the same. their lips touched and she could almost feel the butterflies inside congratulating her.

this is all she's ever wanted.

he brushed his hand up her leg and she bit on his bottom lip. but something made her stop and she moved herself away. it wasn't the fact they were outside but the fact if his sister found out, she'd be dead.

she stood up and gave him his jacket back before walking slowly. well, stumbling away.

"hey where are you going? can i at least take you home?"

she shouted back. she wanted to stay but she wanted to keep ali as a friend and not ruin it by hooking up with her brother. she shouted; "no i'm fine thank you anyway."

and with that she left. what happened then was a mistake but it was the best mistake she'd ever made.

IV

the next time she was round to see ali, it was different. there was awkward tension between her and him. she knew it was because she blew him off but it might just be because he regrets the kiss. she announces to her friend that she's heading to the bathroom and she walks upstairs.

but she doesn't head to the bathroom. she goes straight to the room she knows is his and knocks on. she wants to clear the sir and make sure ali doesn't suspect there's something wrong because she'll be all up in their business and they'll be forced to spill.

the door opens to reveal a shirtless jason and a smoky room. she sighs at the sight - when is he going to stop living like this? he notices her and quickly shuts the door behind hiim before saying the most simple word ever; "hey."

she smiles. hey. look jason, i've just come to apologise for the other night. what happened was a mistake and i'm sorry i led you on. i hope it's not awkward between us anymore and you'll forgive me."

"you don't need to apologise it wasn't your fault. it's not awkward between us and that kiss _wasn't_ a mistake to me anyway," jason spoke and smiled as he remembered the kiss in his head. "it was one of the best kisses i've ever had."

she blushed and moved her tongue around in her mouth a little bit. she just had a gaint ursh to kiss him but not in the same place as ali. "one of the best?"

he laughed and tapped her on the shoulder. "you should get back to ali now."

she nodded and smiled bye before walking back to ali.

V

whenever she listened to music, it reminded her of him.

that blonde hair, blue eyed mysterious guy had now stolen her heart and gave her butterflies whenever she saw him.

she was falling for her best friend's brother.

* * *

a.n : done chapter one! this is going to be a two-shot story otherwise this would have been very long for a one shot. i don't own anything apart from briana! p.s. there should be hell of a lot more jason stories out there. please review if you like and thank you for reading. :3


End file.
